My Time at Portia Wiki:Layout
MTaP Wiki utilizes layouts to keep related articles consistent and orderly, allowing the article to flow smoothly. These layout pages outline text documentation, order of sections, use of templates, necessary categories, and more. For help in styling guide, please review our Manual of Style. General guidelines All articles need to flow together to help readers understand the subject more clearly. Each article needs to have a section header, followed by its corresponding details. Below is an outline of general tips to help you format miscellaneous pages. ;Introduce the subject :Most articles start off with one or two sentences or a paragraph with the most generic information, without revealing too much information or being too specific. This body of text defines who, what, where, when, why, and how the subject will lead the article. For example, a character page would start off with who they are, what their profession, or where they are from. ;Order of section :Sections should be ordered by introductory, importance, or chronology. Editors are highly likely to utilize all three forms in one article. :*Introductory sections define all or most basic information. Introductions are crucial in defining the article, such as describing the character's biology and history. Rules, controls, and guidelines may also introduce the article. When introductions are used as a section, they can be as specific as needed. :*Importance outlines highest to lowest priority. The most important or main information is reserved at the top of the article. Trivial data and miscellaneous files and media are the least important information. :*Chronology begins with the earliest convenience and ends with the latest or future convenience, in other words: past, present, future. Subjects typically have prerequisites that must be met before continuing with the story. Other subjects could detail how to obtain said subject before being able to use it. For example, the sections may flow as: Overview Main point 1 Main point 2 and so on Trivial Gallery ;Add images :Images are a must-have to help visualize the subject. Images must convey the subject as best as possible, free from any obstructive forces that deter from the subject. The introductory image should be a basic image that defines all or most of the subject. Other images can be specific details to help further visualize the subject but should not be used as the introductory image. :For example, a full frontal image of a character can go into the main body paragraph to help readers know the character's appearance, but an image of a character performing an action is likely to be unnecessary (if the image does not directly define the section it is displayed for). ;Trivia and galleries - the "other stuff" :Trivia is miscellaneous information that does not fit in the main body of the article. Trivia may also be called "fun facts," as these types of information explain an interesting feature or idea. :Galleries contain miscellaneous images or other media. If an image is vital to the article, the image should be used in the main body. If an image is necessary but not important enough or does not fit in the main body, it should be moved to the gallery section. Department layouts Department layouts are articles that are related to each other and must conform to a specific layout, typically containing a large number of articles in the category. Please use these outlines to help you format the page; they may also contain copy-paste layouts. *Character layout *Item layout *Mission layout Layout Layout